Slavery and Love
by Inu-Ice-Dragon
Summary: Rated for later chapters. Ryou is a slave and his old master (Yugi) dies and he gets sold to Bakura. What will happen? read to find out! BR, MarikMalik, SetoJoey
1. Chapter 1

Slavery and Love  
  
By: Inu-Ice-Dragon  
  
~*~Change Point Of View~*~  
  
Thinking  
  
YIIN= Yami Inu-Ice-Dragon  
  
IIN= Inu-Ice-Dragon  
  
Summary  
  
In Ancient Egypt there was a white haired teenage boy by the name of Ryou. Ryou was tall, had warm brown eyes and snowy white hair down to the middle of his back. He wasn't very strong and was kind of pale because he was hardly in the sun. He was a slave to a rich man by the name of Yugi. Yugi had tricolor hair. It was mostly black with red tips and he had yellow bangs that framed his face, His hair stood up on end and made it look like he had a starfish on his head. He was very short and had light amethyst eyes that were almost always shining. Yugi thought that Ryou was very talented and kind so he promised Ryou that when he was old enough to make a living that he would free him. However the promise was not fulfilled because a few weeks later he died for no apparent reason. Ryou was sad that he had lost his master along with his closest friend and also disappointed that he wouldn't be freed. He didn't have long to dwell on it though because he had to be sold in a while to a new person and what scared him the most was getting an abusive master. He was sold to a person named Bakura. However is Bakura evil like everyone thinks or is he just lonely and looking for someone to love and for him or her to love him back. Will this be a hard time for Ryou or will he fine someone to love him?  
  
Now in with the story…  
  
~*~ Ryou's POV~*~  
  
The first day I was in my master's house I was nervous. I had no idea of what to expect in my new home. Every one I had talked to had said that he was mean and never nice or considerate.  
  
On my first day at my new Bakura's house I was called into the hallway so I could speak with my new master. When I got there he looked at me and I looked at him. I had to hold back a gasp because he looked almost exactly like me except his eyes were cold and uncaring and emotionless and more slanted and darker. His hair was the same snowy white hair as me except that it was messier and looked more menacing. Just by looking at him I could tell he was not nice but I decided to give him a chance before judging him.  
  
Just as hard and cold and uncaring as his eyes were he asked me what my name was. "Ryou" I told him. He nodded and yelled (more like barked) "Yami!" When Yami was all the way around the corner I gasped in shock. Bakura asked what was wrong. I looked back at Bakura and said "Master Bakura it just surprised me when he came around the corner because he looks a lot like my old Master except that Yami is taller, his eyes are sharper and colder and almost blood red in color. Also there are Yellow lightning bolts in his black portion of the hair." Bakura nodded in acknowledgment before turning back to Yami and saying "I want you to show the new slave Ryou around and tell him how things are run around here." Yami nodded and beckoned me to come.  
  
Once out of earshot he told me in a soft yet serious voice "My name is Yami. I Dust and clean the house. During the next few days you will be with the rest of the servants and I doing some chores until we can decide where to place you but if we can't find a place Master Bakura will tell you what to do. Speaking of Master Bakura here is a warning: do not get Master Bakura mad otherwise you will regret the day you were born. Do you understand?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Good." he replied. "I do not mean to be so serious, but I have to get the point across because I don't want to see you get hurt when I know I could have prevented it." he said. "Okay." I said shyly. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
~*~Bakura's POV~*~  
  
As soon as they walked away I started to feel a little lonely and I was confused because I had shown some emotion to the new slave, Ryou. I pushed my feelings aside like always and headed to my bedroom to work on my journal, but I couldn't focus. All I could focus on was Ryou. Then there was a knock on the door. "What!?" I growled making sure I didn't show any emotion.  
  
"I have your dinner Master Bakura." replied a servant named Tea. "Just leave it on the table." I said annoyed. You know I really don't like her. She is a real pain. She's not like Ryou. Ryou is kind and has a voice like an angel. Tea came in and left the food on the table. "Bring Ryou here. I need to talk to him." I said before she left. "Yes, Master Bakura." She said as she bowed and left to get Ryou.  
  
~*~Ryou's POV~*~  
  
Yami was just showing me around the house so I wouldn't get lost easily. When all of the sudden another servant came around the corner. She had shoulder length hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Are you Ryou?" she asked. "Yes" I replied. "Who are you and why do you need me?" I asked. "My name is Tea and Master Bakura asked me to get you and bring you to him." she replied. I tensed as she said Bakura's name. Yami noticed and said "you didn't do anything wrong so he probably just wants to learn about your past."  
  
"Oh." I said as I visibly relaxed. "Go with Tea." he told me. I nodded and followed Tea as she headed off.  
  
~Thirty Minutes later: still walking through the halls~  
  
"Master Bakura's room is just down this hall. We had better hurry otherwise I will be punished." She said as she started to walk faster and begin to run and I followed.  
  
~*~Bakura's POV~*~  
  
While I was waiting for Ryou I ate my dinner. I always eat my dinner in about half an hour. When I was done that annoying girl and the beautiful angel, Ryou still hadn't come. She had better come soon other wise she will be punished. I think I will give her 1-minute to get here with Ryou.  
  
About 1 minute later I heard 2 people gasping for breath outside my door.  
  
~*~Ryou's POV~*~  
  
We were running for dear life when Tea stopped in front of a brown door with the edges lined in silver. On the center of the door was the eye of Ra on a triangle surrounded by a ring with 5 cone shapes hanging on the bottom by the center of the widest part on little hooks, (so they can move around) surrounded by smaller pictures of a rod, scales, an eye, a necklace, a key and an upside down pyramid that looked like a puzzle all of them were painted in gold and had the eye of Ra on it.  
  
"Is this Master Bakura's Bedroom?" I asked. "Yes" she replied. "But you should NEVER go in here without Master Bakura's permission." she said as she looked at me to make sure that I understood. I nodded my head. She looked at me once again before knocking on the door. "Master Bakura, I have Ryou here just like you asked." she said through the door.  
  
"Fine, let him in then go do your work!" Bakura growled a few seconds later.  
  
"Yes Master Bakura" Tea replied. Then she opened the door and told me to go in.  
  
I was really nervous, but can you blame me?  
  
~*~Bakura's POV~*~  
  
I heard the whole conversation outside my door and when Tea knocked on the door and told me that she had Ryou. When Ryou was mentioned I became a little happier but not much, but I pushed it aside and growled "Fine, let him in then go do your work!" she replied "Yes Master Bakura." Before opening the door to reveal the white haired angel. Ra, is he beautiful. Did I just think that? By Ra! I did! I can't believe that I just thought that! I got dragged out of my thoughts as Ryou walked into the room.  
  
Then I noticed that Ryou was looking around my large room, which was filled with the colors gold, black, silver, white and blood red. I smirked at the surprised expression on his face and asked with a little humor in my voice "What do you think of it Ryou?"  
  
~*~Ryou's POV~*~  
  
As I walked into the room I started to look around. The main colors were gold, silver, black, white and blood red. The huge bed had gold and silver hangings with a blood red blanket and black pillows. He had a mirror that had silver edges hanging just above a black dresser that had gold inscriptions on it. He also had a black desk with silver edges. All in all it was a beautiful room.  
  
"What do you think of it Ryou?" Bakura asked dragging me out of my thoughts.  
  
"I think it is beautiful Master Bakura." I replied respectfully. Then Bakura surprised me by saying "you don't have to call me 'Master'. I 'd prefer it if you just called me Bakura. Your too beautiful, innocent and polite to have to call anyone 'Master'" I stood there shocked.  
  
~*~Bakura's POV~*~  
  
"I think it is beautiful Master Bakura." He replied respectfully. I inwardly flinched because it just didn't seem right for such a polite, innocent and beautiful person to call anyone 'Master', so I said "you don't have to call me 'Master'. I 'd prefer it if you just called me Bakura. Your too beautiful, innocent and polite to have to call anyone 'Master'". He stood there shocked. I chuckled lightly as I went over to my bed and sat down. After a few moments I motioned for Ryou to sit down beside me. He came over but did not sit down so I said "I don't bite so come and sit down. I doubt you want to stand while you tell me about your past."  
  
He looked at me then sat down and didn't say anything. I knew he wanted to ask a question but the others probably said that I would punish him. I normally would but since this is Ryou I wouldn't hurt him. "Has any of the other slaves said that I always punished them for no reason at all?" He looked down but said "Yes."  
  
"Don't worry. I don't punish people for no reason. They probably think that because I punish Tea so much." I said. "Why do you punish Tea so much then?" Ryou questioned. " I punish her a lot because whenever her friends are around and she thinks that I am not around she tells speeches about friendship. This is during chores and not doing chores and it gets annoying." I said rubbing my temples.  
  
"Oh." said Ryou.  
  
Just Great he became shy again. I thought. "Ryou I wanted you here so you could tell me about your past so I can learn about you more and help decide on where you can work."  
  
"Oh." he said again. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get upset with me."  
  
" I won't get upset with you and I really do want to hear about your life at you old Master's house." I said.  
  
~*~Ryou's POV~*~  
  
I was nervous to tell him everything but since he was my master I had to.  
  
"What would you like to know?" I asked shyly. "I would like to know what you did, friends you had, things about your old master, your fears and what makes you happy." Replied Bakura.  
  
"Okay. Well when I was at my other master's house I was his personal servant and a cook." I said. Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You're a cook?" he asked skeptically. "Yes!" I said full of pride. "Is there anything wrong with being a cook?" I asked.  
  
"No" he said "it just surprised me. You don't seem like you would be cook material."  
  
"Why thank you for insulting me. I feel so special." I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Anyways," I said reverting back to my shy and innocent self. "I was, as I said before, Master Yugi's personal servant. Since he was short I got things for him that he couldn't reach. He also let me and the other servants call him Yugi. Another thing I did as his personal servant was that I listened to his problems and gave him advice and he did the same thing for me. I also told him about the servants' needs, if the other servants were getting their work done and stuff like that.  
  
Bakura just sat there looking thoughtful. "Continue." he encouraged me slightly. I nodded and continued "I had 5 friends beside Yugi. One of my friends named Joey had yellow hair and honey colored eyes. Joey loves another one of my friends named Seto. Seto has brown hair with eyes like blue ice. Seto's younger brother Mokuba has black hair that goes down to the middle of his back and he has warm brown eyes. My last 2 friends look almost exactly alike. They both have sandy yellow hair down to the middle of their backs but you can't tell it on Marik because he always spikes it. Malik just lets it hang down. They both have violet eyes but Marik's eyes are a little more menacing and darker than Malik's. They both also have a thing for knives and killing."  
  
"They like knives?" he asked. "Yes." I replied. "Do you know where they are?" he asked. "Yes." I said again getting confused. "Do you know if they are for sale?" "Yes they are for sale but they won't leave my other friends. If you tried to buy one but not the others they would refuse to leave and the others would refuse to let them leave." I said.  
  
"Ryou would you like to see your friends again?" he asked.  
  
"O- of course, why wouldn't I?" I replied..  
  
TBC  
  
YIIN: *just finished reading* I thought you were going to make it a one-shot.  
  
IIN: I was but decided against it *sigh*  
  
YIIN: Does this have a plot?  
  
IIN: *thinking**Happy voice* Nope! *^_^*  
  
YIIN: *sigh* thought so. *Rolls Eyes* Any way Ja Ne!  
  
IIN: What she said. Ja Ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Slavery and Love  
  
By: Inu-Ice-Dragon  
  
~*~Change Point Of View~*~  
  
Thinking  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own a damn thing if we did wouldn't we be making this part of the show?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Last time:  
  
"Ryou would you like to see your friends again?" he asked.  
  
"O- of course, why wouldn't I?" I replied.  
  
Now on with the story…  
  
~*~Bakura's POV~*~  
  
They would be great tomb robbers. Maybe they will help me rob tombs of course I'd have to test them first. "I just wanted to know if you would like to see them." I said.  
  
"Oh. Well yeah I want to see my friends, but my happiness isn't what is important, is it? I am just a slave and I live to serve." he said smiling at me slightly.  
  
"Ryou," I growled. He looked up at me with scared eyes but he kept a calm face.  
  
"Yes, Mas-Bakura?" he asked  
  
"I don't ever want to hear that you think that your happiness isn't important! Your happiness is important also. I want to be your friend like Yugi was. I've decided what you are going to be doing here." I said pausing.  
  
"What?" he asked nervously.  
  
"You're going to be my personal servant and the cook like you were in Yugi's house."  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." I replied. I hope he is a good cook because Tea's food is horrible  
  
~*~Ryou's POV~*~  
  
I can't believe it he wants to be a friend like Yugi was and he wants me to be his personal servant and be a cook! This is weird he isn't anything like the others said he would be like. Oh well.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied "now since you are going to be my personal servant you will be sleeping in here. Later I will have Tea and Yami bring a bed, some blankets and pillows." he said  
  
"Okay" I said. "Um… Bakura, do I have to cook today?" I asked.  
  
"No. It is getting a little to late for you to start cooking." he replied. "Did you bring anything with you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I did." I replied.  
  
"Where is the stuff you brought?"  
  
"I believe it is still with Yami."  
  
"Do you have anything on you or in your cloak?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"May I see the item or items?"  
  
"Sure." I said taking off the bracelet on my wrist. The bracelet had 3 red strings, 1 black strings, 4 white strings and 4 cream colored strings all interwoven. Then I moved my sleeve up higher and removed the wrap on my arm. The wrap had 5 red strings, 4 black strings, 2 white strings and 2 cream colored strings all interwoven like the bracelet.  
  
"What are they?" Bakura asked.  
  
"These were both made by my friends." I began. "The wrap they made for me to pull back my hair while cleaning because they noticed my hair always got dirty. You could say it is a reminder of the beginning of our friendship. Then the bracelet was made right after they found out I was going to be sold. You could say it is a symbol of our everlasting friendship." I said as my eyes began to tear up.  
  
Bakura sat thoughtful for a few seconds before he asked if I would turn around.  
  
"Okay." I said turning around feeling a little confused. As soon as my back was turned I felt a weight lift off the bed. I wonder what he is doing I thought.  
  
A little bit later the weight came back. "Just relax and tell me if I hurt you. Okay?" Bakura said.  
  
I was a little bit confused at what he was about to do. But I nodded. Then I felt a brush touch my scalp and start to run down gently. I hardly ever have tangles in my hair. I always make sure to take care of my hair. It was very calming and relaxing.  
  
~*~Bakura's POV~*~  
  
I felt myself go soft when Ryou started to tear up. I thought about that wrap that he had and I had an idea. I asked Ryou to turn around. He said "Okay" and turned around. As soon as he was completely turned around I got off my bed and went to my dresser and took a spare brush and went and sat down on the bed again.  
  
I didn't know if his hair was tangled or not and he looked a little tense so I said "Just relax and tell me if I hurt you. Okay?"  
  
I waited until he nodded. Once he did I put the brush on the top of his head and gently brought it down through his hair to make sure I didn't hurt him. I was quite surprised to find that there were little to no tangles and the tangles that were in his hair were very small at that. I then felt him just relax completely and I could have sworn I heard him purr and I felt him lean into the brush a little bit.  
  
"Ryou, why aren't there many tangles in your hair? Everyone else in this house has at least one good sized tangle but you only have small tangles." I asked still brushing his hair though there was no point.  
  
I heard him giggle a little and say "the reason for that could probably be that I take very good care of my hair. I brush it every day making sure to get out all the tangles and I use oils in my hair when I take a bath. It works very well." he repiled.   
  
"What type of oils do you use on your hair?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Mostly rose, but I also use any other flower scented oils. They have the best smell and they work a lot better then any other oils. I've tried them." He said.  
  
It was then that I noticed that I was just brushing his hair for no reason, but I had to finish what I was going to do.  
  
"Ryou will you hand me your wrap please?" I asked.  
  
"Okay." he said as he handed it to me.  
  
I pulled up his hair and tied it with the wrap at the base of his neck.  
  
"Turn around so I can see you." I said.  
  
He turned around and he looked kind of happy not to mention beautiful.   
  
"Thank you Bakura." he said.  
  
"Beautiful" I said under my breath and I was sure that my eyes were slightly larger than usual.  
  
"Why don't you go look in the mirror." I said pointing to the mirror above the dresser.  
  
He got up and looked. When he first looked he gasped. "I never got a good look at myself with my hair pulled up. No wonder everyone was staring at me when I went to the market with my hair like this. They thought I was a girl."   
  
TBC…  
  
IIN: I thought this was a horrible chapter.  
  
YIIN: Talk about their hair enough?  
  
IIN: I didn't mean too! I'm sorry it was so short, but I promise to get the next chapter out soon and it should be longer too. I actually know what I want to happen, well most of it anyway, I just need to get all the ideas to fit. Any thing else I forgot?  
  
YIIN: Yes. If you have any ideas or comments we would love to hear them. And we need a Beta reader. E-mail us at inuicedragon@yahoo.com.  
  
IIN: R&R  
  
YIIN: Review responses:  
  
Kitsune: Thank you very much. And we will let you know.  
  
Sondra Chrono: I don't either so there will be Tea bashing  
  
Yami's-Girl: Thank you for the suggestions. And I'll try to make it less confusing from now on.  
  
Kiawna: Sorry I ended it there.  
  
celestial light: I'm glad you like it  
  
reaper-from-heaven: I'm glad you like it also.  
  
VampssAmby10210: Sorry I took so long to update. But that's me for you I sometimes take a while to update.  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Must… Resist… puppy… dog eyes. Oh screw it I can't. I updated but sorry it's so short.  
  
IIN & YIIN: Ja Ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

Slavery and Love  
  
By: Inu-Ice-Dragon  
  
IIN: anyone think that I am making Bakura OOC?  
  
YIIN: I do.  
  
IIN: Sweatdrop Well I'll try to make up for it soon. I think I'll be able to get him back into character soon so don't worry. Want to do the disclaimer YIIN?  
  
YIIN: Shudders No you do it.  
  
IIN: but I don't want to. pout  
  
YIIN: then Make somebody else do it like grabs random passing person like this person!  
  
Random person: What do you want? I have a lot of work to do.  
  
IIN and YIIN: Kiaba!  
  
Kiaba: Yes. So what do you want?  
  
IIN: Will you please do the disclaimer. And then you can go.  
  
YIIN: Yes pwease. Puppy dog eyes  
  
Kiaba: Fine if you will allow me to leave afterwards.  
  
IIN: Of course.  
  
Kiaba: IIN and YIIN don't own anything. Thank Ra for that.  
  
YIIN and IIN: Hey!  
  
Kiaba: disappears  
  
IIN: Also, They will be in ancient Egypt but they will have some modern stuff.  
  
(me interrupting)  
  
Change Point Of View  
  
Thinking  
  
Last time…  
  
Ryou got up and looked. When he looked he gasped. "I never got a good look at myself with my hair pulled up. No wonder everyone was staring at me when I went to the market with my hair like this. They thought I was a girl."   
  
Now on with the story…  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
They thought he was a girl?! I tried not to I really did but I couldn't help it. I laughed. It wasn't the mocking or evil laugh that I usually make it was a joyful laugh. As soon as I stopped laughing there was a knock on my door. I looked at the door and said harshly "come in!". I saw Ryou flinch at my harsh voice but I silently promised to make up for it.  
  
The door opened and Yami appeared with Ryou's bags.  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
"Um… Master Bakura where should I put Ryou's bags?" Yami asked while giving me a small smile.  
  
"Leave them here." Bakura said. "Ryou is going to be my personal servant and the new cook so go get Tea and bring her here so I can give you and her further instructions."  
  
"Yes Master." Yami said leaving my bags and bowing respectfully out of the room.  
  
Bakura then turned back to me.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I turned back to Ryou And said in a softer voice then what I talked to Yami and everyone else "I have to keep up appearances, so I have to use a harsh voice around other people so they don't think that I have gone soft, and that they can do whatever they want."  
  
Ryou gave me his dazzling smile and said "Okay, it just surprised me when you talked so harshly when you talked kindly to me."  
  
Yami's POV  
  
'Was Bakura laughing joyfully?' I thought as I went to find Anzu, the annoying friendship queen.   
  
(A/N: sweatdrop Yes I know short.)  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes when I thought of something, . I got up and move towards my bags. I opened them and pulled out a book that I had called Avalon Web of Magic: circles in the stream by Shelly Roberts (A/N: I don't own it) I had brought my favorite books with me so that if I had time I could read. I had grabbed it so that if we get done talking or he leaves the room I can read.  
  
Normal POV (A/N: I'm going to try this)  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou and asked "what did you get from your bag?" he asked curiously.  
  
Ryou smiled and replied "one of my favorite books, called Avalon Web of Magic: Circles in the Stream"  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
"Well there are three girls from different backgrounds, one lives on a wildlife preserve, one just moved to the town and another is the town Noble's (Mayor in modern times) daughter. They all have different Backgrounds but they have one thing in common, they all have magic and have a way to communicate with animals. One is a warrior, one is a healer and the last one increases the others power when she is touching the others source of power, which is a polished stone. There are animals coming from a portal in a secret area of the preserve. They are all ill and they try to help them. Then in each book they have big problems. I think it is a great series." Ryou said.  
  
Bakura actually looked interested. "After you are finished with it could I read it?"  
  
Ryou handed the book to Bakura "You can read it now. I've already read it, but please be careful with it."  
  
Bakura nodded and looked at the book in his hands, it was in almost perfect condition. He then looked up at Ryou again and asked "what else did you bring with you?"  
  
Ryou thought for a moment before he said "more books, clothes, oils for my hair, my brush, a choker, a pair of arm bands, 2 spare cloaks, a few dollars of savings and anything my friends packed."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Hey Ryou?"  
  
"Yes, Bakura?"  
  
"You think you could wash and brush my hair tomorrow morning so I don't have as many tangles?"  
  
Ryou smiled "Sure! It would be my pleasure." Then his face dropped and he felt like he could have smacked himself, he forgot to ask Bakura what he liked to eat.  
  
Bakura noticed Ryou's face fall instantly "What's Wrong?"  
  
Ryou's left eye twitched "I forgot the most important part of being a cook."  
  
Bakura looked at him strangely "what?"  
  
Ryou looked at him with the eye still twitching "what are your favorite foods?"  
  
Bakura just stared at him, then burst out laughing.   
  
Ryou wanted to yell at him but, didn't think he would take kindly to that so he yelled inside his mind. He then also realized that he hadn't had a spar that day. So he was going to be bitchy the next day. 'I wish Malik and Marik were here' Ryou thought as he looked out the window in the wall noticing two figures lurking around the yard.  
  
TBC  
  
IIN: That did not turn out the way I wanted it to. It could have been that I was up all night typing.  
  
IIN: Sorry it has taken me so long but I've had writers block and add school work onto that, conformation, communion, memory work, and my parents bugging the hell out of me, I haven't had time. But since it is summer I'll TRY to update more often, but I'm going down to my dads for most of the summer, if not all, sigh ensuring that I won't have a lot of time on the computer to type, considering they will want me to go out side even though they know I don't like to. And my brothers will want me to play with them. I don't mind it at times but sometimes it just gets fucking annoying. Damn idiots.  
  
YIIN: You know you are pathetic at times you know that.  
  
IIN: Oh shut up. We STILL need a beta reader tell us in your reviews if you are interested and leave your email address also. We seriously need a beta reader if you want an update.  
  
YIIN: Don't you think it is weird that you can proofread someone else's story yet you need someone to read yours?  
  
IIN: No. I just can't spot my mistakes as easily as another persons, to me everything I write usually makes sense.  
  
YIIN: Okay.  
  
IIN: I have a poll about the pairings. These are the definite pairings   
  
Yami/?: Guess who it is if you want   
  
Joey/Seto  
  
IIN: Then here are the possible pairings  
  
1 Ryou/Bakura  
  
2 Malik/Marik  
  
3 Ryou/Bakura/Marik/Malik  
  
4 Mokuba and no one  
  
5 Mokuba/? (You choose, but it has to be a character from YGO)  
  
6 Mokuba/?/? (You chose, but it has to be a character from YGO)  
  
YIIN: OO that's quite a list.  
  
IIN: I know. By the way I have started chapter 4. Ja!  
  
YIIN: Ja  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Thank you VampssAmby10210, Aurora of the moon, Goddess of Shadows, Kuroi Kitty, Sinister Pawn, Puppy, Dark Mysteries, Demon Kasirika,Sakura Fae and Heart of Ice  
  
I won't update until I get 10 reviews. 


End file.
